prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Alliance
The Dangerous Alliance is a heel professional wrestling stable that made a name for itself in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in the early '90s and the American Wrestling Association (AWA) in 1987, with Adrian Adonis, Randy Rose, and Dennis Condrey making up the AWA incarnation of the group. History American Wrestling Association (1987-1988) In the spring of 1987, Paul E. Dangerously formed The Dangerous Alliance with Adrian Adonis and The Original Midnight Express (Dennis Condrey and Randy Rose) in the American Wrestling Association. In October 1987, Dangerously successfully led Condrey and Rose to win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Mid-South legends Jerry Lawler and Bill Dundee, only to lose the titles to The Midnight Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) two months later. Dangerously also helped Adonis in his feud with Tommy Rich and his bid to win the AWA International Television Championship, in which Adonis lost the title in a tournament final to Greg Gagne. By 1988, the Dangerous Alliance disbanded, as Dangerously, Condrey, and Rose left the AWA, while Adonis died that July in a van accident during a tour in Canada. World Championship Wrestling (1991-1992) Halloween Havoc 1991 After Dangerously was "fired" as an announcer for World Championship Wrestling, the precursors to resurrecting his stable came at the 1991 Halloween Havoc pay-per-view in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Prior to the show, announcer Eric Bischoff was working as a valet in the parking lot. When Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham pulled up and got out of their car, heel wrestlers Arn Anderson and Larry Zbyszko ran up to Bischoff and Windham and slammed the car door on Windham's hand, breaking it. It was from this incident that Zbyszko gained his nickname from around this time, "The Cruncher". Later at the same show, the mysterious WCW Halloween Phantom appeared, and squashed Tom Zenk in a match using a reverse neckbreaker. Then, in an interview segment with Bischoff, Dangerously brought out the Phantom and had him unmask to reveal the returning "Ravishing" Rick Rude. Dangerously stated that even though he had been fired as a commentator, he still had his manager's license, and would use Rude to exact his revenge on the company that fired him. Clash of the Champions XVII The storyline was furthered at Clash of Champions XVII on November 19, 1991 in Savannah, Georgia. At the beginning of the Clash, which was televised live on TBS, WCW U.S. Champion (and perennial face) Sting was in the ring doing an interview. Madusa came out dressed as a harem girl and distracted Sting so WCW World Champion Lex Luger could attack him from behind by clipping his knee, the same one Sting injured in February 1990. Luger then bashed the knee against the runway repeatedly to make it seem like Sting had suffered severe damage. Several face wrestlers, including Bobby Eaton, ran out to run the heel Luger off and take Sting to the hospital. Sting, however, had to defend his title against Rude that night and did not want to leave. Eaton kept telling him he would have time, so he left. Bischoff rode in the ambulance with Sting and gave live updates on the condition of Sting from the hospital between matches to announcers Jim Ross and Tony Schiavone. Meanwhile, Dangerously had found a loophole in the match contract that specifically stated that if Sting was not able to defend his title, he would have to forfeit it to Rude. The announcers relayed the message to Bischoff, who in turn passed it along to Sting. Commotion could be heard in the background as Sting tried to leave the hospital and return to defend his title. When it came time for the match, Sting was a no-show and Dangerously declared Rude the U.S. Champion (which had been their plan all along). The telecast featured a split screen of the ambulance arriving at the back area of the arena with Sting's knee wrapped up. Dangerously demanded referee Nick Patrick start the match and count Sting out, but he kept interrupting the count which allowed Sting enough time to make it out to the ring. After having trouble finding the right door to enter the building, his fight song started playing and Sting limped out. Rude met him at the runway with punches but Sting was so pumped he took it to him instead and the match was underway. Rude defeated Sting, mainly due to his injured knee, with a small package pin. The next WCW Saturday Night, Dangerously formed his group with Rude, Eaton, Madusa, Arn Anderson, Larry Zbyszko and "Stunning" Steve Austin. Notable feuds The Dangerous Alliance went on to dominate WCW for the next six months, as Anderson and Eaton won the Tag Team Titles and Austin held the Television Championship for a time. Their main feuds were with Sting, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, Dustin Rhodes, and Nikita Koloff. The Alliance and its rivals went back and forth until they settled their issues in a gruesome "WarGames" match at WrestleWar on May 17, 1992 in Jacksonville, Florida. During the match, Zbyszko picked up the turnbuckle Rude removed from the post and Eaton tried to repair and tried to hit Sting with the metal hook. However, he ended up hitting his stablemate Eaton instead, allowing Sting to apply an armbar to Eaton and garner a submission victory for his team. After the match, Zbyszko was expelled from the Alliance, which began the group's downfall. WCW Downfall Rude and Madusa went their own separate way and had much success. Anderson and Eaton started running with Michael Hayes, but they came back to Dangerously when he fired Madusa publicly at Halloween Havoc in October and she came after him. By the end of November 1992 after the Clash of the Champions, the Dangerous Alliance had disbanded after Dangerously left after a bitter contract dispute. Eastern/Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993-1995) Dangerously revived the Dangerous Alliance in NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling in 1993 with Jimmy Snuka, Don Muraco, The Dark Patriot and "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert. By August 1994, when ECW broke away from the NWA and renamed Extreme Championship Wrestling, Dangerously's last incarnation of the Dangerous Alliance composed of The Tazmaniac, Sabu, and 911. Tazmaniac and Sabu wound up winning the ECW World Tag Team Championship in February 1995, before losing the titles three weeks later. In April 1995, Sabu was fired by Dangerously, due to choosing a tour with New Japan Pro Wrestling over a booking on April 8. In July 1995, The Tazmaniac, now under the name Taz, suffered a serious neck injury during a tag team match in Florida. With Sabu fired and Taz injured, Dangerously finally disbanded The Dangerous Alliance. Arn Anderson, in an interview video with RF Video, referred to the Dangerous Alliance as one of the greatest gatherings of talent ever. However, Anderson opined that it never became a memorable group because of WCW's incompetent bookers (i.e. Jim Herd, Kip Allen Frey, and Bill Watts) failing to promote stars. Members AWA members *'"Adorable" Adrian Adonis' *'"Ravishing" Randy Rose' – He was one half of the Original Midnight Express *'"Loverboy" Dennis Condrey' – He was one half of the Original Midnight Express *'Paul E. Dangerously' – Mastermind, leader, and manager of the Alliance. WCW members *'"Ravishing" Rick Rude' – Won the WCW United States Heavyweight Title and was the centerpiece of the Alliance, occupying a position similar to that of Ric Flair in the Four Horsemen. He feuded heavily with Ricky Steamboat, Nikita Koloff and Sting while in the Alliance. *'"The Enforcer" Arn Anderson' – Won the WCW World Tag Team Titles with Eaton as the main tag team of the Alliance. He feuded heavily with Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, and The Steiner Brothers while in the Alliance. *'"Beautiful" Bobby Eaton' – Won the WCW World Tag Team Title with Anderson as the main tag team of the Alliance. He feuded heavily with Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat and the Steiner Brothers while in the Alliance. *'"Stunning" Steve Austin' – Won the WCW World Television Title and frequently teamed with Rude and Zbyszko. He feuded heavily with Barry Windham and Sting while in the Alliance. *'"The Living Legend/The Cruncher" Larry Zbyszko' – He feuded heavily with Ron Simmons and Barry Windham while in the Alliance. He teamed frequently with Anderson and occasionally with Austin. *'Michael "P.S." Hayes' – He was barely with the Alliance. He managed Anderson and Eaton and helped Dangerously against Madusa. *'Paul E. Dangerously' – Mastermind, leader, and manager of the Alliance. He feuded directly with Madusa after firing her. *'Madusa' – She was the valet for the Alliance. She usually went to ringside with Rude, but frequently went out with the others when the Alliance first formed. She feuded with Missy Hyatt and Dangerously after he fired her while in the Alliance. ECW members *'Superfly Jimmy Snuka' *'"The Rock" Don Muraco' *'The Dark Patriot' *'"Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert' *'Paul Heyman (Paul E. Dangerously)' – Manager *'Taz/Tazmaniac' *'Sabu' *'911' The New Dangerous Alliance *'Simon Diamond' *'Johnny Swinger' *'CW Anderson' *'Bill Wiles' *'Lou E. Dangerously' – Manager *'Elektra' – Valet Championships *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Randy Rose and Dennis Condrey *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Television Championship (3 times) – "Stunning" Steve Austin (2), "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson (1) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – "Ravishing" Rick Rude **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton and "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson (1), Arn Anderson and Larry Zbyszko(1) See also *Diamond Exchange *Enforcers *The Heenan Family *The Hollywood Blondes *The Midnight Express *Stud Stable *Team Madness External links * WCW Stable * ECW Stable * The New Dangerous Alliance Dangerous Alliance Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:American Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:1987 debuts Category:1995 disbandments Category:Teams and stables Category:Wrestling stables